


📸ѕηαρѕнσт 📸

by AlwaysHaveNeverHold



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eating Disorders, Ex Sex, Exhaustion, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion & Couture, Feelings Realization, Fist Fights, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Heartache, Heartbreak, Help, Humor, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inappropriate Humor, Korean Characters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, Model, Modeling, Past Sexual Assault, Play Fighting, Post-Betrayal, Post-Break Up, Public Humiliation, Realistic, Relationship Issues, Sad Ending, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Humor, Social Media, Social Media AU, Tbz - Freeform, Texting, Travel, Unrequited Love, War, Woosan, Workplace Relationship, World Travel, kpop, nct - Freeform, text au, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysHaveNeverHold/pseuds/AlwaysHaveNeverHold
Summary: Wooyoung, a commercial model, falls in love with San, a high fashion model. The ramifications of their affair are much graver than either of them would have expected. One industry but two very different worlds within it. On one hand, we have Seven Season Modeling Agency that hosts Korea's finest high fashion and runway models. Then we have KQ MODELS, an agency with very few commercial models that are semi-successful modeling for product companies and general public clothing lines.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Mark Lee (NCT)/Original Female Character(s), Suh Youngho | Johnny/Original Female Character(s), Woosan - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	1. The Models

**Seven Season Modeling Agency**

> _**We create worldwide famous models from Korea to You** _

**KQ MODELS**

> _**Providing South Korea with reliable models to reccomend the products you never knew you needed** _
> 
> **To Be Continued...**


	2. Norway Dipshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: All the characters in this story do not represent the idols themselves. This is purely fiction, and any negative circumstances, personality traits, or events are not a reflection of any real people. These are characters I created and have "cast" idols as mere actors to play out the story.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Throughout the story there is mention of drugs and overdose, eating disorders, and the "casting couch". If any of these topics make you uncomfortable, please do not continue reading.

**Seven Seasons Seven Friends** 9:34 PM CEST

  


  


  


  


**GUZZLE GUZZZLE** 4:34 AM KST

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


_**To Be Continued...** _


	3. ROFL

**GUZZLE GUZZLE** **|** 8:21 PM KST

**Seven Seasons Seven Friends** | 12:21 PM CET

_**To Be Continued...** _


	4. French

**ddeonghwa** ' **s Story**

**papajohn69's Story**

**sandisdickhitch's Story**

**weewooyoung's Private Story** 🔒

**gothatheartyuh's Story**

**vaginavaginavaginavagina's Story**

**yunniebunnie's Story**

**young_hoon's Story**

**taeday's Story**

**dongyounglee's Story**

**mypeenerlarge's Private Story 🔒**

**monstercoco6969's Private Story 🔒**

**itsmarkleebitch's Private Story 🔒**

**highschoolmusicalbutmakeitsexy's Story**

**GUZZLE GUZZLE | 5:34PM CET**

**Seven Seasons Seven Friends | 5:52PM CET**

To Be Continued...


End file.
